Tsukikage no Namida
by chariot330
Summary: Di umurnya yang kini telah beranjak 29 tahun, Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang dosen hebat yang telah merelakan masa kejayaannya sebagai shinigami, masih saja berkutat dengan masa lalu. Dan seorang gadis 19 thn yg berwajah serupa dengan gadis masa lalunya muncul


Disclaimer : I never own Bleach

Warning : AU, a little bit of OOC-ness

* * *

**Tsukikage no Namida  
(Tears of The Moon's Shadow)**

_FIRST TALE_

Chapter One : Hajimeru dake

* * *

Sang bulan tidak bersinar. Malam dibutakan oleh kegelapan.

Tak lelah juga gadis 19 tahun itu tetap menatap langit yang gelap. Iris yang berwarna violet itu menatapi rintik hujan yang jatuh perlahan. Angin malam ini juga membuat iris mata itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan rasa lelah malah lebih tepatnya, sang angin membawanya dalam ketenangan malam. Suara tetes hujan yang terpercik bagai ritme yang menenangkan jiwanya, entah kenapa. Nafasnya yang hangat bisa dirasa dari ujung bibirnya yang tersungging dari tadi. Ia benar-benar menikmati hidupnya malam ini, paling tidak, ia ingin merasakan bau hujan _San Franciso_ untuk terakhir kalinya. Banyak memori yang ia dapat dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini bersama sang kakak dan adik kecilnya, setidaknya, itulah yang dia ingat.

Ia merasa hidupnya baru di mulai sejak empat tahun yang lalu, saat ia membuka matanya di tempat asing dan melihat sosok wanita cantik yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya. Saat itu juga, ingatannya yang hilang mulai terganti dengan hari-hari yang menyenangkan di San Franciso. Kakaknya bercerita, bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat apa-apa.

Namun, hidup yang dirasakannya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Memorinya yang hilang juga tidak terlalu membebaninya, yah, walaupun hal-hal yang dilupakannya masih sering membuatnya kesal seperti, ketidak mampuannya saat itu dalam berbahasa inggris. Saat ia terbangun, ucapan yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibirnya adalah _"Dare…?"_ yang untungnya, bisa di jawab oleh sang kakak. Ya, ia dan kakaknya sendiri merupakan keturunan murni warga Jepang yang bermigrasi ke Amerika karena urusan bisnis, begitu kata kakaknya. Jadi, seharusnya, ia sekeluarga sangatlah mahir dalam berbahasa Jepang dan Inggris.

Angin yang sedikit kencang kini menerpa kulit lengannya yang telanjang. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergidik dingin. Ia kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya saat angin yang lebih kencang menghambur rambut hitam sebahu yang sudah disisirnya rapi.

"Sial," gumamnya pelan sambil kembali berbaring terlentang di kasur empuknya.

"_Lucia…?"_

Wanita berambut ikal panjang dengan warna coklat berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mata hitam wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel.

"_It's already late. Sleep now. You have a flight to Japan tomorrow morning, right?"_  
(Sudah larut malam. Tidur sekarang. Kamu ada penerbangan ke Jepang besok pagi, kan?)

Gadis bernama Lucia itu mengangguk sambil menyibakkan poni yang membelah wajah putihnya.

"_Ah, Alright."_  
(Ah, baiklah)

Wanita itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar. Sambil berdendang pelan, gadis bernama Lucia itu memejamkan matanya agar kegelapan kembali membawanya ke dalam mimpi indah. Tak lama setelah matanya terpejam, dan hujan yang turun mulai mereda, gadis bernama Lucia itu sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang telah dinantinya.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Dasar bodoh."_

"_Karena aku memang bodoh, Rukia."_

Mata violetnya tiba-tiba terbelalak. Silau mentari mendadak membutakannya dalam cahaya yang amat terang. Mimpi itu, suara itu, sangat familiar baginya. Tetapi, kenapa sudah sekitar satu bulan ini, mimpi itu tidak bisa membuatnya tidur dengan damai?

Ia kemudian menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih terasa berat sambil merenung sebentar. Suara dalam mimpinya itu, memanggilnya Rukia. Ya, itu memang namanya. Dalam pelafalan Jepang, Lucia memang disebut Rukia. Apakah, masa lalunya yang hilang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang menunggunya di Jepang?

"_Lucia, wake up! You'll be late if you still sleeping!"  
_(Lucia, bangun! Kau akan terlambat jika masih tidur!)

Lucia—atau Rukia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal bulu angsa kesayangannya. Ia masih merasa mengantuk, mata violet warisan ibunya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia masih ingin tidur dan mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang mimipinya itu. Namun sinar mentari benar-benar menyilaukan matanya meski sudah terpejam. Bantal kesayangannya juga sudah berhasil direbut oleh wanita berambut coklat yang tersenyum padanya sambil bergumam kecil.

"_Trish_-neesan, aku masih ngantuk!"

"Bangun, Kuchiki Lucia! Pesawatmu akan terbang 3 jam lagi!"

"EEEE?"

* * *

_Karakura Medical School, Karakura, Japan_

"_Sensei_!"

"Kurosaki _daisensei_!"

Pria berambut oranye yang mengenakan jas putih itu membalikkan badannya saat mendengar seorang muridnya memanggil. Pria yang berusia hampir 30 tahun dan bekerja sebagai dosen di suatu sekolah medis itu menggumam kecil saat melihat sang murid berlarian kecil sambil membawa dokumen berwarna kuning di tangannya.

"Sensei, ini yang anda inginkan. Data mahasiswa baru tahun ini kan?"

"Ya, terimakasih."

Mahasiswa yang mengantarkan dokumen itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya saat ia mulai membaca dokumen itu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca nama yang tertera di dokumen itu. Hah, _Kuchiki Lucia_. Nama yang membawa memori lama kembali menghambur di otaknya. Bodohnya, sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi masa lalunya. Ia masih tidak bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Namun, saat ia mencari foto pada dokumen itu, anehnya, tidak ada satupun foto yang terlampir. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit merasa kecewa. Mungkin, ia berharap gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ada di masa lalunya. Namun rasanya,

"Tidak mungkin ya. Ah, bodohnya aku."

TBC

* * *

**Chariot330 :** DO? HOW? BAGAIMANA? Bagus nggak? *maksa* Ehehehe, entah kenapa, another idea muncul tepat pada saat mau UAS. Haaah…Saya kembali menuliskan pair IchiRuki! Jadi semoga masih banyak yang mau baca. Lagi desperate nih gara-gara cerita lama makin nggak jelas. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
